Rufus Dayglo
Rufus Dayglo is a London-based comics artist working for 2000 AD and Titan Books in the United Kingdom, and IDW Publishing and Image Comics in the United States. His Tank Girl work has also been published by Ankama Editions in France in 2011. Biography Dayglo started his career in the animation industry working on feature films, pop promos, storyboarding and commercials before moving into comic book art. He has drawn Snaked, a mini series with writer Clifford Meth for IDW, Tank Girl: The Gifting (drawing issues 2-4), Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Low Life with Rob Williams for 2000 AD. Dayglo has drawn 5 complete series of Tank Girl with co-creator Alan Martin, for Titan Books ('Bad Wind Rising' mini series), Image Comics (Image Tank Girl quarterly one shots), and IDW Comics ('The Royal Escape' mini series). The Tank Girl series Dayglo has drawn are Tank Girl: Visions of Booga, Tank Girl: Skidmarks, Tank Girl: The Royal Escape, Tank Girl: We Hate Tank Girl, and Tank Girl: Bad Wind Rising. Dayglo is now working on Solid Gold Death Mask, a creator owned project which will be launched free on the internet, and then collected as books. Dayglo is also doing design work for Ashley Wood's 3A toys. Bibliography *''Pistake'' **"Peanut Butter and Spermicidal Jelly" (with Simon Morse, in Pistake #2, 1992).http://www.comics.org.nz/wiki/index.php?title=Pistake **"A Religious Experience" (with Rod Mills, Chris Hoskins and David Tulloch, in Pistake #3, 1992). **"Peanut Butter and Spermicidal Jelly" (in Pistake #3, 1992). **"A Children's Story" (with Amanda Clark, in Pistake #4, 1993). **"Peanut Butter and Spermicidal Jelly get Totally Lost in Space" (in Pistake #5-8, 1993). **"Straitjacket Ninja & Zog the Wonder Moron Vs. Peanut Butter & Spermicidal Jelly" (with David Tulloch and Simon Morse, in Pistake #9, 1993). **"Roy Columbus and the Invaders" (with David Tulloch, in Pistake #9-12, 1993). **"Antenna Man" (in Pistake #10-12, 1994). *Judge Dredd: ** "Courtroom" (with Chris Lowder, in ''Class of '79 #1, 1998)2000AD Online - input zone ** "My Hero" (script and art, in Class of '79 #1, 1998) ** "The Streets of Dan Francisco" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1520, 2007) *''Mega City One'': "Deathwish" (with Gary Simpson, in Class of '79 #2, 1998) *''Tales From the Doghouse'' (with Gary Simpson): ** "Strontium Dogg" (in Dogbreath #8, 2002) ** "A Darkness greater than light" (in Dogbreath #9, 2002) *''Strontium Dog: ** "Easiest Ten Thou I Ever Made" (with Gary Simpson, in ''Dogbreath #9, 2002) ** "Infiltrator" (with Dr. Bob, in Dogbreath #10, 2003) *''Tharg's Future Shocks: ** "The Burning Deck" (with Jaspre Bark, in ''2000 AD #1359, 2003) ** "A Sound of Intergalactic Thunder" (with Al Ewing, in 2000 AD #1449, 2005) *''Whatever Happened To?: "John 'Giant' Clay" (with Gordon Rennie, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine #216, 2004) * "Earth War" (with Jaspre Bark, in 2000 AD Winter Special 2005) *''Tales From the Black Museum: "God of Gamblers" (with Al Ewing, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine #251, 2006) * Doomed #4: "F. Paul Wilson's Faces" (with F. Paul Wilson, IDW Publishing, 2006) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty #9,10,11 and 12 (art, with Alex Garner and finishes by Ashley Wood, IDW Publishing) * Tank Girl ** The Gifting #2, 3 and 4 (4-issue mini-series, IDW Publishing, May–August, 2007) ** Visions of Booga (4-issue mini-series, IDW Publishing, May 2008-ongoing) ** Skidmarks (in Judge Dredd Megazine #275- , 2008-ongoing) ** Tank Girl ** The Royal Escape (4-issue mini-series, IDW Publishing ) ** Bad Wind Rising (4-issue mini-series, Titan Books ) ** '' We hate Tank Girl'' (Image Comics) * Snaked (with Clifford Meth, IDW Publishing, December 2007-ongoing) * Low Life: "War without Bloodshed" (with Rob Williams, in Judge Dredd Megazine, #271-274, 2008) Notes References * * * *Rufus Dayglo at 2000AD site online External links * * * *Art Droids, original art site run by Rufus Interviews *The Adventures of Tank Boy: An interview with Rufus Dayglo, Down The Tubes, July 27, 2009 *The Crikey! Interview: Rufus Dayglo, Crikey! Category:Living people Category:British comics artists Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people)